The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As a global environmental pollution problem becomes serious, the use of clean energy is getting more important. In particular, air pollution problem of metropolis is getting more serious. One of the causes is the exhaust gas of a vehicle.
To address the problem of the exhaust gas and improve fuel efficiency, green vehicles including a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and a hydrogen vehicle have been developed.
The electric vehicle includes a battery as a driving power source and is driven by a driving motor using the battery as the power source. Electricity is generated by the driving motor upon regenerative braking while the electric vehicle is driven, and therefore the battery may be charged. However, the battery is discharged beyond the charged amount while the vehicle is driven, and therefore the battery needs to be charged if the vehicle exceeds a predetermined distance and time.
As the electric vehicle is commercialized, a plug-in type in which the battery is directly charged in limited spaces such as home and research institutes has been introduced.
Infrastructure of the charging station for the green vehicles including the electric vehicle and the hydrogen vehicle is not still completely prepared, and therefore a driver of the green vehicles may not find the charging station when the charging is desired. Further, the charging of the electric vehicle takes relatively much more time than time to fill conventional gasoline and diesel vehicles with fuel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.